Pallando and Alatar
by Cathelm
Summary: The story of the two other wizards and their journey in Middle Earth. If you're going to read this story, the real action starts in the third chapter. Flame is better than nothing.
1. Chapter One

Pallando and Alatar By Cathelm Chapter 1  
  
  
  
The waves crash before the proud ship as it heads towards. whither does it sail? Who sent it? Who sails it? Here is where our story begins.  
  
Five tall figures stood together on the upper deck, leaning on their tall staffs. A lazy wind blows through their uncut, yet tidy, hair. The sun was out, the sea was calm, even the unwanted rats seemed carefree.  
  
"Saruman, do you know how far it is to land?" said one, whose hair and beard were gray.  
  
"Patience, young Gandalf. It shouldn't be much longer," the white haired Saruman replied.  
  
Another sighed, his breath blowing through his long brown beard. "I hope it isn't. Oh, how I long to see the birds in the forests again!"  
  
"Radagast is right, although I personally don't care for birds," said one of the two who had blond hair.  
  
"Well, we all have our preferences, Alatar," Radagast retorted.  
  
"What about you, Pallando?" Gandalf asked, turning towards the other pale- blond haired one.  
  
"I would very much like to get off this ship. We've been on it since the end of the ocean. literally!" The others all nodded their agreement; none of them were fond of the ever-rolling waves on which they had traveled on for so long.  
  
The conversation broke up and the five wandered off to their usual spots: Saruman staying on the upper deck, looking important; Gandalf to his cabin where he can study new languages; Radagast to the loft where he can talk to the birds; and Pallando and Alatar to the ship's side.  
  
"What are we going to do when we get there, Pallando?" Alatar questioned as they walked along the wooden deck.  
  
"Live among the peoples of Middle Earth and give them council in a time of great need," Pallando replied. "Didn't you listen to the Valar?"  
  
"Me? You know me. I never listen." Sighing, Alatar leaned out over the side of the ship. "I wish I had your patience."  
  
"Don't worry, Alatar. It'll come someday."  
  
"Oh I hope so. What will the people think of me! Looking to an impatient wizard for guidance.I feel sorry for them already. And I was the first to offer to come on this voyage!" He shook his head at his hastiness.  
  
Pallando placed a comforting hand on his longtime friend's shoulder. "Don't feel so bad. We can travel together. That is part of the reason why I came along with you. And who knows? Maybe we can find better things to do with ourselves besides giving advice. Think of it as an adventure!"  
  
"Well, when you put it that way, I guess it could be alright. Anyhow, I just want to stand on some dry land for once!"  
  
The two stood together in silence. Small waves broke upon the ship's strong hull as it rocked gently from side to side. Suddenly.  
  
"Land ho!"  
  
The blessed words jumped the five minds into full excitement. Even Saruman dropped his staff and went scrambling up the ropes, competing with the others to catch a glimpse of the first land they had seen in so many months. They joined Radagast in the loft and leaned out towards the ever- closer stretch of land.  
  
"Look! There it is!"  
  
"Our new home!"  
  
"Home! How good it feels to be saying that word again!"  
  
They gazed into the twilit horizon, all filled with a sense of hope and expectation. With the sun setting behind them, they settled down to await the coming of the next day, and the beginning of their new life. 


	2. Chapter Two

Pallando and Alatar By Cathelm  
  
Chapter 2  
  
  
  
The ship steadily makes its way up the river. The five wizards are crowded at the very front of the grand vessel, itching for a sight of the new land. The sun rises as the place of their landing becomes ever closer.  
  
"Look at us," Saruman said, interrupting the silence. "Standing here, just waiting to land like children waiting for a party. Why, we could be."  
  
Alatar gave a cry of delight. "There it is! I see it!"  
  
They all strained their eyes to catch a glimpse of the place where they would first set their feet upon middle earth. Sure enough, there it was: A decent sized dock, well built, with a path leading up to a house. It was, in itself, not more than a cottage, yet it was a pleasant sight. With its pure white walls and perfect round windows, they could see why anyone would want to live there, if only to be by the sea. Or to get off of it, as the wizards were then thinking.  
  
As noon arrived, so did they. The five nearly jumped off the sides off the ship as it reached the dock. Fighting to keep their balance, as they were not accustomed to the unmoving land, they made their way towards the house. A tall, solemn figure with pointed ears was standing in the doorway.  
  
"Welcome, travelers. I have long awaited your coming. I am Cirdan the shipwright, of the race of elves, and my duty is to greet and send off ships. Please come in. Although you are very much welcome here, my home is not large enough to house five grand wizards such as yourself. Now come. We have much to do, and very little time."  
  
The five followed Cirdan into the cottage, each carrying his staff, in order of their importance. Saruman strode in, with much dignity. After him came Pallando and Alatar, then Radagast, then Gandalf. They sat around the table, with the greatest wizard seated next to the elf, and so on.  
  
Cirdan rolled out a large scroll. On it was a map, obviously of Middle Earth. Immediately, Radagast was all over it, examining every green mark he saw.  
  
"Just look at all these forests! Cirdan, do you know what type of creatures live in these? Any unusual beasts? New streams? Old trees? Do you know."  
  
"Radagast, enough!" Saruman commanded. He knew the land-loving wizard well enough to tell when he got out of hand. "Wait your turn. It will come soon enough. Now Cirdan, where are the most powerful cities? I need a place where I can set up a stronghold."  
  
"Of course. Here in the south is Minas Tirith. They might not have the place you're looking for, but if you go a bit north."  
  
The other four patiently waited as the greater wizard planned out where he was going. As Saruman stood up to head out the door, Cirdan stood to speak a few last words.  
  
"I have a gift for you. All of you," He added, nodding at the lesser wizards. Opening a door, he pulled out five long robes. "These were sent ahead of you by the Valar. This white one is for you, Saruman, as a symbol of your power. May good fortune go with you."  
  
With only a nod, Saruman took the robe and strode out the door.  
  
Radagast was just opening his mouth to speak, but he closed it again Cirdan turned towards Pallando and Alatar with a serious look on his face.  
  
"As for you two. Do you know where you want to go?"  
  
The two exchanged uncertain glances. "We have not yet decided, sir," Pallando admitted.  
  
The elf was quiet for a while, deep in thought. Alatar felt as if the silence would never end. He squirmed with anticipation, for the shipwright's actions were putting him in unease.  
  
"Your path is not clear to me," Cirdan said, slowly as if he had to think out each word. "The only advice I have for you is to go to Lothlorien, to seek the council of Galadriel. Go through the mountains by way of Moria, the dwarf city." He pointed to the map. "Due east of it is the forest of Lorien. If the elves that are guarding it give you any trouble, tell them that that you have been sent by Cirdan the shipwright, and you wish to speak to the Lady of the Wood."  
  
Alatar glanced warily at Pallando. This was not quite what they had expected from the solemn elf. "We are the ones that are supposed to be giving instruction, not him to us," he thought.  
  
Pallando caught his friend's eye and shook his head. Cirdan meant well; they had, of course, not known where they were going either.  
  
"If that is what you have to say," Pallando replied carefully, "then it seems as good a course as any. We shall be going. Thank you for your hospitality."  
  
The two wizards rose with Cirdan, who handed them two pale blue robes.  
  
"Ah blue. I always did like that color." The muttered remark from Pallando was followed by a silencing shove from the other, now blue, wizard. Now was not the time for jokes. A quick glance back at Radagast and Gandalf told the two that the other wizards were just as puzzled as they were.  
  
"May good fortune go with you."  
  
As Saruman had done, they simply nodded and walked out the door, with staffs in hand.  
  
"You will need it," Cirdan whispered as they walked out of sight. 


	3. Chapter Three

Pallando and Alatar By Cathelm Chapter 3  
  
  
  
Pallando and Alatar walk along the edge of a great mountain. They have been walking for over a month. As darkness falls, they look for a place to settle for the night.  
  
"Alatar, do you remember what happened at Cirdan's home?" Pallando asked, his eyes wandering around their rocky new surroundings.  
  
"Of course. How could I forget?" retorted Alatar. "It was strange. What do you think it meant?"  
  
Pallando thought for a moment, eyes now at the darkening horizon. "I'm not sure. Whatever it was, we confused him, and maybe scared him a bit. But why? Maybe this Galadriel will help us."  
  
"Scared him? I'd hardly think that. That elf has been alive for many times longer than we have, and I'm sure he's seen far more frightening things than us."  
  
"You're probably right." Sighing, Pallando sat down on one of the nearby boulders, throwing his staff to the side. "Let's spend the night here. I have a feeling it's as good a place as we're going to find, and at least we can use this dead tree for firewood if we need it."  
  
"Firewood? You really are out of it!" Alatar grinned. "We're wizards! We can do anything, let alone use our powers to start a little fire."  
  
"True." Pallando sighed again as he began to lay out his blanket for the night. "Come on, we'd better get to sleep. If we ever plan to find Lothlorien, we must start early tomorrow- Alatar?"  
  
The other wizard stood in his blue robe, framed against the rising moon, his mouth gaping open. "Pallando, I think we've found something," he whispered.  
  
Whipping around, Pallando gasped at the magical sight. It was obviously a door, but the glowing lines on it were both new and exiting to the two wizards.  
  
"I wonder what it opens to," said Alatar, still frozen with awe.  
  
Pallando jumped up to stand beside his friend, examining the door. "The letters are not those of which we have learned. It does seem to resemble the elvish writing that Gandalf tried to teach us."  
  
"But it glows."  
  
"Yes. I recall Gandalf also saying a bit about writing that only shows up in full moonlight."  
  
Both glanced behind them at the large white sphere, which had continued to rise as the night grew.  
  
"I do believe that is what we're seeing," Alatar commented, "But what does it mean? And where does it lead.oomph!"  
  
The door flew open as a short, stocky man with a long beard came hurtling out of the dark cave inside, taking Alatar with him. He was followed by another small, long-bearded man, who seemed to be quite angry.  
  
"Farin! This is the last time!" the second man roared. "No more of that sneaking around and listening in on other people's conversations! This'll teach you to keep your ears to yourself!"  
  
Whirling around, the angry man stormed inside and slammed the door, leaving the blue wizards alone with the other. Alatar shoved him off of his stomach and quickly recovered his momentarily lost dignity.  
  
"Do you know that it is rude to knock people over, stranger?" Alatar inquired of the bearded man.  
  
"Why don't you go tell Groror the Horror that," he replied, dusting himself off. "Oh, I'm going to have so many bruises!"  
  
"Stop complaining and explain yourself," Alatar snapped. "We have places to go, and it would be most kind of you if we had some assistance."  
  
"Oh yes, of course. I am Farin the Young, currently of Moria. The Horror might get me kicked out soon."  
  
"Please, just get to the point," Pallando said.  
  
"Okay, okay. Groror caught me spyin' on his conversation with this lady and. oh, you don't want to hear about that. Anyway."  
  
"Get on with it!" Alatar's patience was running low.  
  
"Well, to make a long story short, I ended up here. With you. Who are you, by the way?"  
  
"I am Pallando, and this is my friend Alatar," the wizard politely replied. "We are trying to reach Lothlorien. Do you know how to get there?"  
  
"Of course I do! I'm not so young that I don't know the way around my own home!" Farin retorted, putting on a hurt look. "Right this way, sirs!"  
  
The two wizards glanced at each other, shrugged, picked up their staffs, and followed the now dignified man into the dark tunnel where the door had once been.  
  
"Curses, the door-men didn't leave the torches lit," their guide muttered under his breath.  
  
"No problem." Waving his hand over the top of his staff, Alatar filled the entrance with a bright light.  
  
"You might have warned him," Pallando commented, nodding at the wide-eyed Farin. "We have some explaining to do."  
  
"H-h-how did you d-do that?"  
  
"Do not be afraid," Pallando said gently. "We are wizards. We have the power to do what you call magic. But don't worry; all we want is to pass through here. Now, if you would be so kind as to continue leading us. You were doing a fine job beforehand."  
  
Farin hesitated for a moment. "Oh yes, your great, uh, wizardships. Follow me."  
  
"Do call us by our names, Farin."  
  
"Oh, come on, Pallando." Alatar gave the other wizard a friendly nudge. "Can't we have the fun of being treated like kings, just for a bit?"  
  
"I'm sure our friend here has had more than enough fun today. Isn't that right, Farin?"  
  
The short man's face quickly changed from that of fear and respect to a dark anger. "If that Groror throws me out one more time."  
  
The wizards laughed at Farin's consistency. "We've only just met you and we already know what you're going to think next!" joked Alatar, giving his new friend a cheerful slap on the back.  
  
Whatever skin showed through Farin's bushy beard turned bright red. "Well, I don't think the Horror would approve of the likes of you, either! I remember the time when a worm (ahem) "magically" appeared in his stew. You should've seen it! He got so mad."  
  
The time they walked down the passageway by the light of Alatar's staff flew by. The three finally stopped, doubled over in laughter at Farin's tales of Groror.  
  
"Oh my! Oh my.oh."  
  
The last of their laughs echoed back at them from across the vast space. The wizards once again stood in awe, eyes taking in the massive pillars of the grand room, which was so wide they could hardly see the far wall.  
  
And it was packed with hundreds of short, stocky, long-bearded men.  
  
"Oh dear, late for supper again. Just what I need," Farin muttered.  
  
"There he is!" A harsh voice boomed. "You little goblin! Come here and pay for what you did!" The one the wizards recognized as Groror came storming up to them, but stopped as he saw his nemesis's company. "Beg your pardon, but."  
  
"Excuse us for intruding in on your meal, but we were a bit confused as to where we were going," Alatar briskly stated. "Our greatest thanks to you for sending out this wonderful guide."  
  
"Oh. Oh yes! That! It was no trouble, really," Groror said, eagerly sucking in the praise. "Would our honored guests like to stay for the night? I'm certain we can prepare a room for you."  
  
"You are most kind, sir, but I am afraid we must be on our way," Pallando replied.  
  
Two bright eyes pleaded up at him from below Farin's hopeful eyebrows. The wizard smiled knowingly at the young dwarf. He turned again to Groror.  
  
"Actually, there's been a change in plans. We will be spending the rest of the week here. If it's no trouble, that is." A stifled yelp of glee floated up to Pallando's ears.  
  
"Oh no, of course it's not," Groror quickly said. "I shall take you to our lord. He needs to know that you are here."  
  
"I'm sure our young friend is capable of doing that," Alatar butted in. "Aren't you, Farin?"  
  
The young man stood in shock. He, one of the lowliest in all Moria, would get to introduce his two magical friends to the king! "Oh yes yes, I can take care of everything, Groror sir, promise!"  
  
"Very well then." Turning his attention back to his meal, he walked away. The room returned to its previous hubbub. Following Farin down the main aisle, Alatar flicked his staff-light out, attracting many stares from the already curious onlookers.  
  
"Alatar, I don't think these people are men," Pallando whispered.  
  
"Then what are they? Pallando?"  
  
"I'm trying to remember something Cirdan said," he replied, deep in thought. "Moria, Moria."  
  
"What is it?" Alatar questioned.  
  
"The dwarf city! That's what it is! These people are dwarves," he realized. "Silly me. Gandalf would've known that right away."  
  
"Gandalf." A distant look filled Alatar's eyes. "Do you think we'll ever see him again?"  
  
"None can tell what the future holds." The two walked with their thoughts for a while.  
  
"Right this way, sirs," Farin said, breaking the silence. "This way to King Oin." He held the door open, adding a bow for emphasis.  
  
The two wizards walked into the room, each privately thanking Cirdan for their flowing blue robes. A solemn dwarf at on a stone chair, which was obviously a throne, his beard graying with age. Knowledge and wisdom glowed in his still bright eyes as he took in the two guests.  
  
"Greetings, lord of Moria." Pallando bowed, and Alatar quickly followed suit. "We are Pallando and Alatar, the two blue wizards. We are honored to be of service to you."  
  
"They wish to spend the week here, my lord," Farin piped up from the doorway. A glance from King Oin sent him shrinking back into the shadows.  
  
"Very well then," the king replied. The two wizards thought they saw a hint of amusement in his eyes as he turned from Farin to them. "You may have our finest guest room. I trust your friend back there knows the way." The young dwarf shrunk even more towards the door. "Do enjoy your stay. Farin will tell you who to go to if you have any trouble."  
  
Pallando and Alatar took this as a clue to leave. Politely bowing again, they turned to follow Farin as he jumped out into the hall.  
  
"Did you hear that? He knew my name! The king of the dwarves knows my name!" the excited Farin exclaimed as soon as they were out of Lord Oin's earshot.  
  
"Yes, we heard," the wizards chorused, exchanging grins.  
  
"You know, the moment I saw you, I knew good things would be happening to me," the young dwarf began.  
  
They continued down the hall, the wizards listening to Farin's ecstatic ramblings. They let their thoughts wander at will, still politely listening to their small friend.  
  
"And then I'll become the king's second-in-command, all because I made friends with two all-powerful wizards. Oh, here is your room."  
  
Ducking under the doorway, they looked around a small yet cozy cave. "This'll do fine," Pallando assured the dwarf. "Now go and dream about what you'll do after Lord Oin gives you rule over the kingdom."  
  
Blushing again, Farin nodded. "Trust me, I will. If you need me, take the hall to your right and follow the large crack in the wall. My room's the third on your left. Goodnight." He turned to leave. "Oh, and thanks for everything. Friends."  
  
They smiled at him. "Goodnight, Farin." They sat up and listened as the dwarf's footsteps disappeared down the hall.  
  
Tired from more than just their new friend's incessant talk, they immediately fell asleep. Little did they know of how much longer they would be sleeping in such a safe place. 


	4. Chapter Four

Pallando and Alatar By Cathelm Chapter 4  
  
  
  
After a week of doing magic tricks, entertaining the dwarves, and learning their customs in Moria, Pallando and Alatar finally found a spare moment to talk. Or so they thought.  
  
"Alatar, it's nice being in such pleasant company, but do you think we have outstayed our welcome?" Pallando inquired as they walked through the Great Hall.  
  
"What do you mean, Pallando? We seem to be perfectly welcome here, and I'm enjoying myself."  
  
A group of dwarves came skipping across the room towards the blue-robed wizards. By their shorter height and half-grown beards, they could tell that their company was made up of young children, aged no more than thirty years.  
  
"Wizard sir, can you make your stick shine again? Please?" The dwarf children crowded around Alatar.  
  
Trying to hide his annoyance, the wizard waved his hand over the top of his staff for what seemed like the thousandth time that week. A medium glow filled the room.  
  
"Wow! You must be the greatest wizard ever! Again! Again!" They looked up at the wizard with excited eyes.  
  
Pallando quickly saw the situation: If he didn't stop the children now, Alatar would waste away his afternoon flicking his staff's light on and off. "Now, my dears, why don't you go and do something else? I hear that Groror is meeting his lady-friend today. The cook has some of that leftover supper that would look quite nice on his beard."  
  
A devilish glint appeared in every little dwarf's eye. Giggling, they raced to the kitchens, plotting the pranks they would play on the grumpy Groror.  
  
The two wizards didn't breathe until the last child had disappeared from sight. "Thanks for the distraction." Alatar sighed. "I don't think I could have done that a single time more."  
  
"Do you see what I mean? We have stayed here long enough. We still need to go to Lothlorien, as Cirdan told us to. Don't you agree?"  
  
"Now that you point it out, yes." He thought for a moment. "What about Farin? It'll break his heart to see us leave."  
  
"True. We might as well tell him now, rather than later. Let's leave tomorrow morning, at sunrise. No one told us how far away Lothlorien is from the east exit, so we might as well get an early start."  
  
"Good logic. I still wish I could think things out like you do." Before Pallando had time to counter his friend with praise of his own, a young (yet older than the previous visitors) dwarf came bounding down the aisle towards the two wizards.  
  
"Here he comes," Alatar whispered. "Oh, I can't bear to tell him!"  
  
Farin sprinted the rest of the way to his two friends. "You would not believe what the little ones are going to do!" he wheezed. Alatar hid his grin behind his sleeve as Pallando put on a serious face.  
  
"Farin." He hesitated. "We're leaving."  
  
"Isn't it great? They." The dwarf paused. "You're what?"  
  
"Don't take it the wrong way," Alatar quickly said. "We like you very much. It's just that."  
  
"We have things to do," Pallando supplied.  
  
A teardrop slid into the young dwarf's beard.  
  
"Oh Farin, don't cry," pleaded Alatar.  
  
"We'll visit you whenever we have a chance," Pallando promised.  
  
The sobbing Farin threw himself into the blue wizard robes. Within moments he was wailing, teardrops falling like rain. Pallando and Alatar exchanged exasperated glances over the dwarf's head.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," Farin sniffled. "It's just that, you're the greatest friends I've ever had, treating me so nice and lettin' me show you to the king and all.(sniff) It's just."  
  
"Hush now." Pallando gave his small friend a squeeze. "We won't go without saying goodbye to you. Besides, we're not going until morning."  
  
"And we promised to come back again, didn't we?" Alatar pointed out.  
  
"You're right." Farin dried his face on his shirt. "I'll stop now."  
  
"Would you like to help us pack?" offered Pallando.  
  
The dwarf smiled a bit and looked up at his tall friends. "I would like that."  
  
Pallando and Alatar headed towards their room, with Farin walking in between. For the rest of the day they gathered their few belongings, packed food from the kitchens, and received a great many farewells. Even Groror dropped in to mutter a gruff goodbye.  
  
"Meet us by the east gate at sunrise," Pallando reminded Farin.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't forget." For the last time, the wizards listened to the dwarf's footsteps thump down the hall.  
  
"Might as well get some sleep." Alatar yawned. "We've got a bit of a walk tomorrow, if I read Cirdan's maps right."  
  
Pallando simply nodded. Falling into a light sleep, they awaited the coming of a new day.  
  
Pallando and Alatar sat just outside the east entrance, watching the colorful horizon as the sun peaked up over the distant hills. A shuffling sound began behind them, gradually growing closer. They turned around to see a dwarf slowly making his way up the dim hall.  
  
"There's Farin," Pallando said, standing to greet their friend.  
  
"And he's right on time," Alatar added, nodding at the rising sun. "But what's that he's dragging along? If I was any more greedy, I'd say it was a parting present for us."  
  
Just then, their young friend arrived beside them, giving the large sack he was carrying one more yank to bring it to his feet. "Well, here I am," he announced.  
  
"And you came with dry eyes," Pallando gently teased. Farin's face turned a light shade of pink; he certainly had not forgotten the previous day's incident in the great hall.  
  
"So what's in the bag?" Alatar asked, trying to act casual. Even Pallando couldn't stop his eyes from rolling at his friend's remark.  
  
"Nothing for you, that's for sure," Farin retorted, crossing his arms. "This is my stuff."  
  
"Then why'd you bring it way out here just to say goodbye to us?" said a slightly confused Alatar.  
  
"Who said anything about saying goodbye?" The heavy-set dwarf slung his pack over his shoulder. "I'm coming with you."  
  
Alatar jumped, taken aback by the dwarf's decision. Pallando simply nodded, approving Farin's choice to accompany them on their journeys as if he had half expected their friend to do so (which he had).  
  
"Come along then," the wizard said. "If we wish to reach Lothlorien by noon we'd best get walking. Are you sure you can keep us?"  
  
"Don't worry about it, Pallando," replied Farin. "Trust me, you'll be glad you took this dwarf along. Groror, uh, 'sent' me out on many little expeditions. I can guide you to anyplace within a good many miles of here. Even if it is to that ghastly forest."  
  
Alatar, who had not yet moved since Farin's announcement, finally realized that there was little reason for the dwarf to stay behind, even though his short friend had declared that the wizard's presence was going to bring great changes for him in Moria. That would just have to wait to prove itself until they came back, whenever that would be. Trotting to catch up, he reached the other two members of his new group just as they were starting their conversation.  
  
"What do you mean, 'ghastly forest'?" inquired Pallando.  
  
Farin lowered his voice to a hushed whisper. "They say that an evil sorceress guards the forest." The two wizards exchanged glances. Was this the Galadriel that Cirdan had spoken of?  
  
"They tell tales of what she does to the foolish dwarf that enters her realm." He shuddered. "But don't worry. She won't bother with two great wizards like yourselves. Who told you to go there, anyway?"  
  
"Cirdan the shipwright, an elf that we met when we first reached this land," Pallando replied.  
  
"Elves!" Farin spat. "Nasty creatures! Livin' in trees and actin' all high and mighty. Did I mention that the witch and all her henchmen are elves?! Just my luck." Still grumbling, the dwarf quickened his pace, obviously not pleased at his friends' taste in their first destination.  
  
The sun had begun to sink into the west when Farin stopped them beside a shallow river.  
  
"I go no further. Your elves are probably waiting just inside the woods for you, with bloody arrows and sharp sticks." The dwarf growled. "I hate woodelves!"  
  
Taking their leave before Farin could go into his list of reasons why elves didn't agree with dwarven custom, the two wizards quickly waded the cool, clear stream and strode towards the tall trees.  
  
"Don't take too long!" a voice called after them. "And come back alive, for my sake if none other!"  
  
The wizards turned and waved at the dwarf, then headed boldly into the forest, once again alone with each other.  
  
A silence filled the air. This silence, though, could not be described as eerie or even calm. It was the quiet of an isolated land, untouched for thousands of years. The two friends could only guess at what lay hidden deep into the mighty trees.  
  
And the trees! Even a powerful blast from the wizards would have great difficulty in knocking it down. Their bark was silvery, and created a sense of beauty and peace; yet years of growth had made the trees virtually impenetrable.  
  
Not a sound could be heard aside from the thudding of boots against the forest floor. Twigs snapping left and right, the two had quickly given up the idea of being quiet. If the elves of the forest would notice them, they might as well notice them now.  
  
"Ping-crack!"  
  
Without warning, an arrow came zipping right between the wizard's heads and stuck into the tree behind them. A dozen elves appeared out of nowhere, all with arrows at the two intruder's throats.  
  
"Who dares to enter the forest of Lothlorien?" the one in front glared.  
  
Alatar's feet planted themselves on the forest floor as he opened his mouth to speak. "Please, don't kill us! We mean you no ha-" Instantly, the bows tightened.  
  
Pallando thought fast. What was it that Cirdan had said? Something about the Lady. The elves drew back their bows just as he remembered the words. "We have been sent by Cirdan the Shipwright, and we wish to speak to the Lady of the Wood!" he yelled.  
  
The elves immediately dropped their weapons. "Our deepest apologies," the one who had spoken before said. "We did not know that you had business here. Haldir, Rumil, Orophin." Turning to some younger elves, they began conversing in elvish. The wizards recovered their senses as they waited for the elf to speak again.  
  
"Haldir and his brothers will take you to our Lady. They do not speak the common tongue very well, but he can guide you through the forest." The elf nodded his head in farewell. As quickly as they had come, the guards disappeared into the ancient woods, leaving the wizards alone with the young elfs.  
  
"Come!" One of the youths said, motioning for them to follow.  
  
Before the two could ponder anything, let alone why the words of Cirdan would allow them to freely pass through the wood, the three brothers were off, dancing through the trees like golden fairies. It was all the wizards could do to keep the young elves in sight.  
  
Aniron arwenrim! They sang in their bell-like voices as they frolicked along the bright forest path. One of them scooped down and picked a yellow, star shaped flower. Ai! Aerin, findelya cala ve laure! He laughed with his brothers as they continued into the forest.  
  
"Ah, children!" said Alatar, rolling his eyes. "I may be seeing why Farin does not like elves. Look at them, giggling like a bunch of chimps. A young elf-maiden has caught their fancy, I suppose!"  
  
"It could very well be." Pallando motioned at the three golden haired figures dancing ahead of them. "If so, they are very fast young lovers. Let us hurry before we lose sight of them!"  
  
Their walk (or jog, as some may say) through Lorien continued as such for about an hour or so. Even as they were moving non-stop, the two felt rejuvenated, as if the forest's very air contained healing magic. The three brothers stopped their dance in front of the greatest tree they had seen in all the forest. They turned to watch as the wizards, who were slightly out of breath, caught up.  
  
Namarie ar culo mae! The tallest of the trio spoke his parting and pointed towards an elven path that wound its way up around the tree's massive trunk. The two nodded their thanks and turned to start up the walkway.  
  
Many minutes passed, and the stars began to show through the tree's golden leaves as they continued ever upward towards the dwelling of the Lady.  
  
Finally, the wizards reached the top of the long, winding staircase. As soon as they lifted their heads above the top step, brilliant color and light filled their eyes. As their vision cleared, they looked in awe around their new surroundings.  
  
The silvery tree's uppermost limbs created an arc over the pathway that lay out before them. The flowers of the forest decorated the sides of the path, dancing in the warm glow of the sun. The two friend's eyes followed the walkway to its end, and what a majestic sight they found!  
  
Two elves stood atop a small platform. But these were no ordinary elves; behind them were silver thrones, and atop their heads lay a circlet of leafs and flowers. A soft light radiated from their smooth white skin. As they stood in amazement, the taller elf stepped towards them.  
  
"I am Celeborn, king of the forest of Lothlorien," he spoke in a rich, flowing voice.  
  
The other gracefully stepped next to him. "And I am Galadriel, his queen."  
  
Hastily, the two bowed, astonished at the elven beauty of the Lord and Lady.  
  
"Do not trouble yourselves, Pallando and Alatar, wizards from the west." Galadriel's eyes twinkled at her guests gaping mouths. "You have traveled far already."  
  
Alatar, half shaking from the elf queen's knowledge and power, felt something strange come inside his head. It began searching through his thoughts, prying at his secrets. He shifted uncomfortably.  
  
Do not be a fool, a silent voice said. But isn't that what you are? Beware of yourself, wizard. There may be troubled times ahead. Alatar shuddered, trying to get whatever it was out of his mind. Moments later, Pallando also shook. They exchanged questioning glances. Had the other heard the voice too?  
  
"You were sent by Cirdan," the lady continued as the wizards once again became entranced by her wisdom. "He sent you because you do not know your path." The two nodded in agreement.  
  
She hesitated. "My mind tells me many strange things, but the things it says of you are the most puzzling yet." The lady paused again, half closing her eyes as if deep in thought. "My only words for are these: Go, and explore the world. I believe your path will take you far away; but that will come as it may. I am sure many adventures will come to you on your travels." She smiled. "Go now. You are welcome to stay here in Lorien, but your dwarf friend is waiting. Farewell, great wizards."  
  
Pallando and Alatar, by now not surprised at the elf-queen's knowledge of their doings, dipped into a polite bow. Pondering the Lady's words, they silently made their way back down the winding stairway.  
  
Following the two with her gaze, Galadriel raised her hand in parting. Her thoughts drifted back to the day before as the wizards forever disappeared from her sight.  
  
The Lady of the Wood walked down the ancient steps, her angelic gown flowing past the tiny starflowers. She floated across a small clearing, around which the trees grew so closely that those on the outside could not tell that anything was there. In her hand was a silver flask. This she dipped into the tiny, bubbling stream that flowed down from the hillside. Turning around, she stepped up to a white-stoned podium. The water flowed from her flask into the depression on the smooth rock, shining as clear as it had been since the beginning of time. Her long, golden hair covering her face, Galadriel gazed into the shallow pool.  
  
At first, she only saw the distant stars reflected in her mirror. Then a dark mist began circling in the water. Flashes of blue lightning began shooting out of the clouds. A deafening roar filled the air as a shadow lurched forward out of the darkness towards the source of the sparks. With a cry, the blue lights grew more powerful, and countless bolts thrashed out at the hideous shadow. All of a sudden, darkness covered all. Moments passed, and all was a deadly black. The elf-queen focused her eyes, never blinking, hoping to see more. Slowly, the darkness crept away. In its place came a dim, gloomy light. Galadriel's eyes darted back and forth over the now visible floor. There they were- two long staffs, each with a blue crystal encased in the top.  
  
A tear slid down the Lady's soft cheek as she recalled the last of the fading image. Eyes filled with worry, she looked at the place where the wizards had stood before her. If only they knew of what may become of them! 


End file.
